


【Dickjay】Cradled in Love

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason doesn't like coldness, M/M, So Dick warms him, yay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Dick发现Jason怕冷。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	【Dickjay】Cradled in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Summary这种东西太反人类了。  
> 这个梗是群里口嗨出来的，感谢姐妹们提供脑洞【黄豆龇牙  
> 题目来自同名歌曲，昨天在写的时候我妈正好在听，旋律8错我就偷过来了，结果一看歌词！不要太适合！把过去时改成现在时就是he!

夜巡途中Jason看起来有点不在状态。挥拳和飞踢的动作还是很流畅有力，但是一旦停下来了，他整个人就显得很僵硬，仿佛有哪里不舒服。

“罗宾？”Dick有些担心地问，“你还好吗？”

小孩没回话，好像是在目镜底下瞪了他一眼。在Dick来得及问第二句之前他就射出钩锁跑了，于是夜翼也只好很没面子地跟在自己的继任者后面，去往下一个预定地点。

今天晚上哥谭降温了，地面上都结了一层薄霜，很滑，让他们的行动有些不便。更糟糕的是天气，从前几天的晴朗冬夜变成了雨夹雪，尽管Dick不怕冷，制服半干不湿的感觉也还是挺恶心人的。还不如来一场大暴雨，浇透了干脆一点。

落地的时候他心情非常差地扇了扇自己的猫王领，甩掉威胁着掉进他胸口的水珠，然后往蹲在地上，正在搜那个被敲晕了的傻大个身的Jason走去。

Dick于是站在一边等着，但是等了半天Jason都没有起身。他疑惑地低头，发现小孩蹲在地上抱着自己的腿，神色莫测。

“怎么了？你受伤了？”Dick颇为紧张地凑上前，试图把Jason的手拿开，结果被躲开了，“你的脸很红，是发烧了吗？”

Jason鼓着脸颊，看起来很生气，没多少育儿经验的Dick也拿不准他到底想怎么样，于是他自觉非常贴心地问：“或者我们先休息一下？反正简报暂时没有更新了。”

“我不能停下，N.” Jason沉默了半天，最终叹气了口气，解释道。

“什么意思？”Dick茫然地问。

Jason又不说话了。Dick在心里捂着脸仰头，不过嘴上他选择用一个玩笑掩饰：“你的鞋子又不是红色的。”

“都怪你！设计什么狗屁小短裤，冷死人了！”

Jason突然爆发了，虽然是仰着头，但是咆哮起来也有一点吓人。Dick下意识地往后一缩，然后才意识到小孩全程都是光着腿在夜巡，所以才冻得四肢僵硬，脸蛋通红。

“可是我当时没觉得很冷啊，”他嘀咕道，在Jason能杀人的目光下闭上了嘴，“或者你先回——”

“别想着把我打发掉，夜翼，”Jason恶狠狠地吐出他的代号，眼神看起来更凶了，“在夜巡结束之前我绝对不走！”

“好，好吧，”虽然Dick很不想搞得小孩低温症，但是他绝对尊重罗宾坚守任务的意愿，他只恨自己怎么蠢得半天都没发现，“那我们先去那边背风处坐一会，想办法让你暖和起来？”

Jason思考了一下这个提议，然后他猛地跳起来，三两步窜到了那堵矮墙后面。Dick紧跟着去了，只见他在天台边缘坐了下来，抖着两条光溜溜的腿，上身僵直着，好像在努力控制自己不要缩成一小团。

所以Dick坐到他身边，仔细查看他的状况。Jason在颤抖，整个人湿了一大半，发梢都带着寒气。Dick试探着把手绕过他的肩膀，将他搂了过来，手则上下摩挲着他的手臂。

有那么一会Jason被吓到了，然后肉眼可见地放松了下来，缓慢地靠在了Dick身侧。渐渐地，Dick甚至都感觉到了从Jason身上传来的寒意，他加快了手的动作，最后索性侧过身把他搂进了怀里。

“我还没那么冷，黄金男孩。”Jason闷闷地嘟哝道。

“你看起来就有那么冷，小翅膀。”

他一低头就能看到小孩红彤彤的耳朵，他试着用鼻尖蹭了蹭，也是冷得不行，但是他空不出手给他捂，所以只好张开嘴朝着他哈气。忙着兑现“让Jason暖和起来”的承诺的Dick追着不自在地偏过头去的Jason吹，完全没意识到自己的动作有多暧昧，也完全没注意到Jason的脸越来越来越来越红。

但是Jason也挣脱不开Dick的手，他太暖和了，简直就是一个人形自走暖炉，让Jason几乎就要舒服得融化在他的怀里，完全提不起一点力气或意志力去反抗。他在没有意识到的情况下已经整个人贴在了Dick身上，尤其是他没法被Dick碰到的腿，正以交叠的姿势在Dick腿上磨蹭。说真的，这个动作真的很……色情，但是Jason暂时还没能感到尴尬。

于是，失去了自控力的他便从小腿开始慢慢地往上蹭，最后直接把腿搭在Dick的大腿上方，试图得到那双忙碌的手的任何一点注意力。

“还是很冷吗？”他听到Dick问，而他只是又往夜翼敞开的领子里蹭了一点，“天哪，你的嘴唇都紫了，来，坐到我腿上，快点。”

他冻得运转速度有点缓慢的脑子还没处理完这句话，Dick就直接把他抱了起来，然后他被水泥地冰得失去了知觉的屁股碰到了Dick厚实、温暖的大腿。说真的，舒服得要命，所以要是他一不小心发出了什么丢人的声音，他真的不是故意的。他看到Dick利落地脱掉了自己的手套，左手继续环着他，右手则用了一点力气，圈住了他冷冰冰的脚踝。

Jason被Dick干燥温暖的掌心，和这动作中的支配感烫得不由自主颤抖。但是Dick毫无察觉，他只是握住他过于细瘦的踝骨，示意Jason把腿曲起来。

“脚冷吗？”

“冷。”

“把鞋子脱掉。”

“不用了，”Jason试图拒绝，“脚只有活动了才会暖的。”

“那好吧。”

他竟然成功拒绝了。Dick收回了在他脚背上的手，转而按住了Jason的膝盖。

Jason的膝盖原本已经冻得已经开始咯啦咯啦响，Dick的温度好像润滑油一样渗进他的关节，然后又下到小腿，如果不是他的血液循环实在太差，他很确定Dick真的能把他的脚也给捂暖。这下他没被碰到的地方都开始饥饿地渴求起了人体的温暖，甚至有点发痒，他几乎想把自己的脸塞到Dick的胸肌里，但是他还不至于那么矮，所以只好老老实实躺在猫王领遮掩下的颈窝。

他仿佛一个孩子一般被Dick抱着。

“为什么不和B说把制服改一改？他知道你怕冷吗？”

Dick安静地开口道。他不知道在此之前Jason都是怎么熬过来的。

“你都能发现，他当然能发现，”Jason咕哝，然后他可能是意识到自己语气不太好，于是赶紧解释，“我是说，你不常回来，他天天都在，所以……”

“那你为什么不改制服？”

Jason不说话。

“是因为你觉得这样会让你比不上我吗？”

Jason斩钉截铁地回道：“不是。”

“那因为什么？”

“……”

Dick叹了一口气。

“没有人觉得你比不上我，小翅膀，”他说，抬起手摸了摸那头被风吹得乱七八糟的卷发，“只有你这么想。”

Jason揪紧了自己握在一起的两只手。

“而且伤害自己并不是英勇的行为，知道吗？你要是生病了，要怎么去保护那些需要你保护的人呢？”

“……”

“你能答应我吗，回去让B把你的制服改掉？”

Jason不情不愿地“哦”了一声。

“反正我本来就不喜欢你的小短裤，丑死了。”他又立刻补充道。

Dick笑了出来。

“好孩子，”他夸奖道，手按在了Jason的大腿上，“值得奖励。”

Jason的大腿比他们第一次遇见时肉感多了，绷紧了就是流畅有力的线条。Dick先慢慢地一小块一小块地弄暖一些，然后再把他搓热。Jason屈着腿，所以大腿后面和小腿后面湿漉漉的，不知是没有干透的雨和雪还是刚捂出来的一层薄汗，总之加上较为柔软细嫩的皮肤和饱满的肌肉，手感竟然……出奇得好。

Dick突然有了一种爱不释手的感觉，他发现自己没法理直气壮地把他们之间过去二十分钟内好像有些不对劲的互动归为“取暖”了。尤其是现在，Jason还坐在他的腿上，整个人都缩进了他的怀里，他左手扶着Jason的背，右手则在小孩柔韧的肌肉上来回地摸。

这真的……很不对劲。

猛地不安起来的Dick一不小心用多了力，这下仿佛从抚摸变成了揉捏，他便又着急忙慌地想把Jason抱起来，结果没捞住，手一滑，就罩住了Jason更为柔软细嫩的，凉丝丝的大腿内侧。

糟糕的是，小孩条件反射地夹紧了腿，困住了Dick的手，嘴里还因为突如其来的温差溢出了一声微弱的呻吟。更糟糕的是，Jason慌乱地从他的颈窝里抬起了头，而Dick慌乱地低下了头，于是他们现在四目相对，鼻尖蹭到一起，离一个吻大约只有……一股冲动的距离。

他看到Jason又密又长又黑的睫毛扑腾着，瞳孔扩张开来。他吐出的热气里还有小甜饼的味道。

他只需稍微地低一低头，就能吻他。

但是在他想清楚之前，Jason已经退后，然后重新低下了头，开始把自己挣出去。Dick也只是傻乎乎地松了力气，任由小孩用一个漂亮的后翻离开了他，稳稳地落在楼顶边缘。

Jason蹭了蹭鼻子，就变回了那个敏捷有力、下手果断的罗宾。

“谢了，N,” 他有点干巴巴地道，又蹭了蹭鼻子，尴尬地咳了一声，“呃……真的，谢谢。”

“乐意效劳，”Dick也站了起来，感觉自己快要站不稳摔下楼去，“呃，我是说，不用谢。”

幸好通讯器的嘟嘟两声解救了他们。Jason查看信息时的表情几乎算是如释重负，他三言两语地把内容给Dick概括了一下，便准备发射钩锁，但是Dick一把拽住了他的手腕。

“怎、怎么了？”Jason被吓得结巴。

“我这周六休假，”Dick说，“如果你有空，我的意思是，要是你想来，我会很开心地欢迎你的。”

Jason愣了一下，然后露出了一个小小的微笑。

“必须要有小甜饼才能进门吗？”他歪着头，假装在权衡利弊。

所以Dick也笑了，耸耸肩：“一袋乐事也行。”

他们双双发射出钩锁，没入哥谭的夜色中。

他爬上床的时候，原本午睡中的Jason睁开一只眼瞟了他一下，然后挪动挪动，把冷冰冰的脚底贴上了Dick的小腿。

“你什么时候上的床？”Dick被冻得“哎呀”一声，非常自然地向下探去，把Jason的脚捞进了手里。

“半个小时之前吧。”Jason嘟囔道，心安理得地把另一只脚也塞了进去，把自己蜷成了一只巨型虾米，“怎么不吃完晚饭再过来？”

“我想你呀，”Dick捂住他的脚跟说，“在大宅扫雪可没陪你网飞马拉松有意思。”

Jason哼了一声，又凑近了一点。

“你还记得你当罗宾的时候，有一天晚上我给你取暖吗？”Dick问。

“你想说什么。”

“我现在可以吻你吗？”

Jason睁开眼睛，促狭地一笑。

“如果你给我带了小甜饼。”


End file.
